


Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lots of kissing, M/M, Rimming, Snogging, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, and, thats all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finally admits and gives in to his feelings for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took hella long.
> 
> For everyone wondering, Liam is 32 and Harry is 7 okay okay

Harry didn't wanna go back home. He wanted to stay with his new Daddy who played all kinds of fun games with him and Niall. He would also miss special time very dearly, knowing that he wouldn't get that at home, and so when it was time to say goodbye, Harry hugged Niall, but he gave his Daddy Zayn an extra tight hug since he didn't know when he would see the man again.

He walked to the door alone and knocked. Inside, Liam's heart jump started. He so badly wanted a close relationship with his son, and all weekend, he was thinking of ways to go about that. Everything seemed impossible.

Wiping away any remaining tears, he opened the door and Harry walked in, straight past him without saying a word. He looked out and Zayn waved to him from the car. He smiled and returned the greeting before shutting the door.

"Harry?" he called uncertainly.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Come here, please." Liam smiled as his son bounded down the stairs and sat on the couch across from Liam's armchair. "How did you enjoy your weekend?"

"It was fun."

"That's good. Aren't you gonna give me a kiss? You didn't even so much as hug me when you got here."

Harry shook his little head.

"Why not? I want you to, on my lips."

"Really?" he asked suspiciously. "You yelled at me about it before."

"I was much too harsh on you. But now, I want you to. I need you to. Please."

Harry couldn't believe his ears (he almost didn't), but still, he ran over and jumped into his father's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby. So much."

"Please don't push me away. It hurts when you do."

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Never again, I promise." Liam pulled back slightly to look into his son's beautiful bright eyes. "Can I kiss you, baby?"

Harry surged forward, attaching his lips to Liam's as his heart raced in his chest. Zayn was a good Daddy to him, but there was nothing like the feel of his own father's lips against his. "Daddy, can we have special time?"

"I don't know, baby. What is special time?"

"When you play with me."

Liam smiled at his precious little boy. "Of course, baby. What do you want to play? Lego's? Coloring book? Dinosaurs?"

"No, Daddy!" Harry giggled. "You play with _me_ , with my body."

Liam froze. "Play with your body how?"

"Well, first we snog, then you play with my nipples. And that makes my willy hurt, so you have to kiss it better. I can kiss yours better if it hurts too."

"And how do you know about this game?"

"Me and Niall play sometimes."

"You and Niall, huh? Just you and Niall?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Just the two of us."

"I know you're lying to me, Harry. I want the truth. Now."

"I'm telling you the truth, Daddy." There was a bit of fear behind his eyes, not of his father, but for the other person.

"Harry, you have to tell me who did that to you. Who kissed your willy? I have to know."

"I don't want him to get into trouble."

"Just tell me who it was. Was it Andy?" Harry shook his head, eyes wide and innocent. "Your teacher, Mr. Grimshaw?" Another head shake. "Our neighbor Mr. Sheeran?" Denial. Liam paused in thought. Who the hell else would–

He looked deeply into the little boy's eyes. "Was it Niall's Daddy, Uncle Zayn?" Harry shook his head much too quickly. 

"No, Daddy. I said no one."

"Why didn't you call me when he touched you? I told you not to let him touch you inappropriately."

"Why is it bad if he makes me feel loved? You weren't there for me, so he was."

"You'll never do that again, Harry, do you understand me? I'm going to take care of you properly, and no one else can."

The little boy was just happy that he could really be with his father, the way he wanted to. "Anything you want, Daddy. Can I still kiss Niall though? I think we're boyfriends. That's what Will Sweeney calls us."

Liam chuckled. "I suppose it's okay to kiss your boyfriend, as long as you always come home to me."

"Of course, Daddy."

"Good." And with that, he attached his lips to his son's, kissing him deeply until the little boy was quivering. "Come on, baby. Let's go to my room."

Harry nodded vigorously, clinging on as tightly as he could as he was carried up the steps and into the master bedroom. "Are we gonna have special time now, Daddy?"

"We are." Liam laid him on the bed. "My pretty baby." He pulled Harry's shirt off and leaned down to kiss him, sucking on his sweet little tongue. "My precious little Hazza," the man murmured, licking at a tiny pink nipple.

Harry gasped, at both the stimulation and the nickname. His Daddy hasn't called him that since before his mummy left a few years previously. "Daddy..." He cried out as his small nipples were thoroughly abused, Liam sucking and biting at them, only satisfied when they were swollen and red, Harry panting beneath him.

"God, look at you...so hot, Harry. I love you so much." He kissed Harry before he could respond, tugging off the little boy's pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked. Harry tried to catch his breath as his Daddy stared and stared., not that he could help it. Harry was flushed red down to his chest, nipples rock hard and perky, little cock standing at attention.

Liam squeezed his own now raging cock through his clothes. "Fuck, Hazza, just look at you! So gorgeous, baby." He was panting now, in unrestrained lust. " Get on your hands and knees for Daddy, love."

As Harry obeyed, Liam quickly stripped himself as bare as his son. Climbing on the bed behind him, Liam moaned at the plump little bum in front of him. He pushed the cheeks apart, exposing Harry's tight pink asshole.

"Fuck, baby...you're gonna make Daddy come before he gets to really play with you."

Harry giggled. "Don't do that yet, Daddy! Then I wouldn't have any fun!"

Liam smiled as he leaned down to kiss both of Harry's little ass cheeks, making the small boy giggle even more. Then he went in closer to the tight puckered entrance that was just flat out _teasing_ him, making Harry moan in anticipation.

"Daddy, please do something!"

And with that clear invitation, Liam licked right over the tiny hole, tasting his baby. Harry cried out in surprise at the sudden stimulation.

"Daddy!"

Liam chuckled. "You asked me to do something, baby, so I did." He spread the pink hole open with his thumbs, running his tongue over and over it, Harry shaking underneath him. "You like this, Haz, hm? Like having your little hole eaten?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy," Harry panted, fisting the duvet. "It feels so good."

Liam couldn't deny it, either, the fact that he loved doing this to the small boy, loved his sweet and somehow innocent flavor and scent. He took it up a notch, pushing his tongue into the tight heat, making Harry cry out louder.

"Daddy! Daddy, I've got to wee!"

"You have to come, baby. It's different from weeing. Go ahead, come on my tongue." Liam gripped Harry's narrow hips, fucking his son on his tongue.

"Daddy! I'm gonna wee–come! I'm gonna come!" With one last loud moan, Harry's hole clamped down around Liam's tongue, coming dry.

Liam jerked himself off, cum soaking the duvet, still lapping at Harry's quivering entrance.

"Daddy," he sobbed. "Daddy, please stop...it hurts now."

"Daddy loves your little hole, baby. You just taste so sweet, I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to hurt you." He picked up the seven-year-old and lay him across the top of the bed so he could strip off the soiled cover and replace it with a fresh one.

He tucked Harry in before climbing in next to him. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to hurt you," he murmured, holding the small boy close. "Daddy's so sorry. I love you so much, baby boy."

Harry giggled. "That's okay, Daddy. It hurt, but felt good too. And I love you too, Daddy."

Liam thought his heart would burst right out of his chest. "Baby..." He squeezed his son's small body close to his own. 

"Daddy...I can't breathe..."

"Me either, Hazza. You just...take my breath away." And with those words, Liam leaned down and kissed him so passionately, the poor boy though he might faint. "I love you, my sweet little baby."

"I love you too, Daddy." Harry yawned and snuggled deep into his father's side, his eyes fluttering closed.

Liam kissed his forehead one last time and joined him in slumber, reflecting on how lucky he was to have such a sweet, special son to share his love with. After all those days, weeks, months spent dreaming about his beautiful little boy, he finally had him, all to himself.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It took a lot of effort.
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> Kik: luluhoran1
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno


End file.
